


Everything Stays (but it still changes)

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brotherly Love, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Thor and Loki haven't been this close in a long time.On hiatus!





	1. Retrouvaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki catches the stopper and gets a bear hug. There's some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENERAL FIC WARNINGS for some vague (maybe some not-so-vague) implications to dubcon/noncon and torture. Also, spoilers and maybe some Infinity War speculation, so.
> 
> This takes place directly after Ragnarok but discards the after-credits scenes.

"I'm here."

Thor let out a little breath, relief washing over his face. Loki did his best to return it, although he felt his heart stutter when Thor began walking towards him, arms outstretched. The heavy weight of Thor's arms wrapping around him made Loki stumble backwards slightly, not that Thor's hold allowed him to fall. For a moment they just stood there; Thor, with his arms holding Loki against him. 

(He hadn't expected Thor to _actually_ hug him.)

The bottle-stopper suddenly felt very dense in his palm.

"Brother?" Thor questioned, noticing Loki's stiffness. 

_Don't look at me,_ Loki wanted to snarl, feeling like a complete idiot. His throat was closing up and he felt like he had a knot in his chest. Forcing himself not to let out a noise like a sob, Loki brought his arms around his brother's neck, hiding his face in Thor's shoulder. 

"I can't remember the last time I hugged you," Thor admitted quietly. 

_I can't remember the last time anyone hugged me,_ Loki thought. "Well, we've been busy. Trying to conquer worlds, trying to save them..." The knot tightened. "...it's as you said. Our paths diverged a long time ago."

He could feel Thor's head turning to try and look at him.

"Loki, you came back. You didn't have to do that. We could work together from now on. There will always be another threat, but you saw how we beat Hela--"

"--Yes, and I destroyed your home realm. We _do_ work together beautifully, don't we?" Loki retorted, pulling away from the embrace (somewhat reluctantly). 

Thor's gaze was burning into his. "There was a time it was home to both of us."

"It was never my home, brother." Loki muttered. 

"You call me that!" Thor argued. "Blood means nothing to me; you are the same brother I was raised with!"

Loki met Thor's gaze with a tired look. "The same brother, Thor? Can you honestly tell me that? The brother you knew was not a murderer. He wasn't a criminal, he wasn't a tyrant. Wasn't _yet_ a _frost giant_ \--"

"--Enough!" 

"Can't bear the truth, Thor?" Loki snapped, grin widening into something wicked before sputtering out.

There was a long beat of angry silence.

Thor felt a sort of fury, aimed directly at the fact that Loki _was_ a frost giant. He didn't blame Loki, exactly- it was t his brother's fault. It was only fate. A horrible, cruel twist to their lives, the situation.

And Thor had no idea how to respond or what to say. He hadn't ever truly acknowledged Loki's heritage.

Finally, Loki dipped his head. "...Apologies. It's not the time. I don't mean to start anything, truly, I don't. You should be celebrating with your people."

Thor allowed the ire to drain out of him, grateful that their conversation hadn't escalated further. "Celebrating?" 

Loki smirked. "They _are_ Æsir, you know. The Valkyrie found the cellar and they've already begun celebrating their own survival and your taking of the throne. I'm surprised you haven't already joined them."

Thor frowned. Ever since Loki had fallen from the Bifröst, he hadn't been one for celebrating. At least, not in the way he once had. Odin and Sif had prodded relentlessly at it, trying to push him back to who he had been. 

He never really celebrated anymore. There wasn't much to celebrate. Yes, some Æsir had survived; but only at the cost of thousands more, along with Asgard.

Thor realized that his brother only remembered him and his obnoxious celebrations. Loki hadn't been around to see the change-- Loki had never seen him as anything more than the arrogant prince he'd once been. 

While Loki had seen him after Frigga's death, and his less trusting personality, they hadn't been close enough to truly understand the changes they had both undergone.

...It suddenly hit Thor that he and Loki had been apart for a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter. I really just wanted to get this out so it wouldn't get dust on it in my drafts.


	2. Interfenestration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has new duties as king, but he isn't alone.

The Sakaarian ship was, fortunately, not the smallest ship. Of course it was a bit cramped, given that the Asgardian refugees, while being relatively small in population, each still required food and their own space. 

...and suddenly _Thor_ was supposed to supply all the answers.

The transition from prince to king was jarring, to say the least. As a prince, he had been wildly free from the duties of royalty, besides a celebration here and a coronation there. 

Almost immediately, Thor found out that he had decisions to make. 

"My liege?"

Thor and Heimdall turned to face the Asgardian peasant standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Yes?"

The man looked faintly embarrassed. "I am Bróðir. My king, your people are wondering where they should set up their quarters?"

Thor blinked in surprise. He turned to Heimdall, who shrugged. "It is your descision, my king," he said calmly. 

And the thing was, Thor had absolutely no prior experience to the ruling aspect of royalty. Leadership was one thing, protection another. Thor could fight off any enemies that the Æsir might have, but ruling was something different.

Ruling meant making descisions that would benefit the people. Decisions that correlated to sleeping quarters, not just battle strategies. 

"How have rations been divided for the last two days?" Thor questioned slowly. He felt a bit stupid, having no idea of what his people had previously been doing or what their options were. 

"They haven't been divided and rationed, only given out. None of us are sure exactly how many Æsir are here, and who needs what."

"Perhaps you could split them into groups based on sets of occupations and families, and then sort those groups into larger sections. Each section could have one part of one level of the ship for their sleeping and living quarters."

Thor, Heimdall, and Bróðir all turned to look at the voice- Loki, who had been largely silent up until then, residing in the shadows. He was pressed against the window, vacantly reading a book.

He said the words with such ease. Thor felt a stab of jealousy and irritation before realizing that Loki would most definitely have the best organizational skill for such a task. 

_Before everything changed, you would've made a fine ruler, Loki._ He certainly possessed the rulership qualities that Thor knew he lacked himself. 

"That way, each occupational subgroup in each section could use their skills to benefit the group. Small scale societal organization, if you will. It garners a form of independence."

Thor didn't misss the way Bróðir's eyes hardened at Loki's words.

"I was asking the king," he ground out. "Not you, liesmith."

Loki's glanced up. "I was speaking to the king as well."

Bróðir's face went red in humiliated anger. "My liege, why is he still here? We've discovered that he lied and impersonated king Odin, before murdering him, and was the cause of Asgard's fall! Surely we cannot trust him!"

"Loki was the one who brought this vessel and saved us all," Thor said pointedly. 

"And now we have it!" The man said, growing more agitated by the minute. "Why is he still here?"

Loki became very still. 

Heimdall sighed and gently pushed himself between the brothers and Bróðir.  
"The king's descision on this matter is final. I must say, as one of your consultants, your magesty, I have to agree with Loki. Somewhat independent groups will be much easier to rule over, and easier to take care of."

"...then let's try it out, shall we?" Thor said, trying to plaster a smile on his face. He wasn't at all fond of the tension brewing between a few Æsir and his brother. The last thing they needed was infighting.

Thor had expected the Asgardians to be impartial towards Loki, covering up his prior mistakes with the knowledge that he had kept them, essentially, safe and that he had very vocally come back to recuse them off the Bifröst. 

He had taken notice that many of the Asgardians had come up to Loki and thanked him profusely, which Loki handled with a startled grace, although Thor could easily see his discomfort. 

While it seemed that some of the refugees were grateful for Loki, there were still many who found it treasonous for him to even be aboard the ship. 

The blatant disrespect was a bit surprising, as well. Thor had assumed that since they all knew Loki was still to be considered his brother, he had expected them to show the same respect, or at lest hold off on their insults. At least in front of him. 

"Of course, my liege," Bróðir finally said, bowing with angry politeness. His eyes were still fixed on Loki. 

Once he'd left, Thor turned to Heimdall with an exhausted smile. "So you're my consultant now, are you?"

"Taking on the responsibilities of your father is your job. That isn't to say that you must be alone in every descision. If you will have my counsel, I would be glad to give it."

Thor nodded gratefully. "And you, Loki?"

Loki didn't look up from his book. "Is that an order?"

"...No," Thor said, "Although I can see easily you could help. I don't know much about organizing or ruling over a people. You've at least had the experience."

"Yes, I _was_ a great king, wasn't I?" Loki mused, and Thor was absolutely unsure as to whether the words were sarcastic or not. 

Thor folded his arms tightly across his chest. He wasn't trying to imply that he supported Loki's actions- simply that Loki's situation could grant them some aid.

"Right. It's not like your actions led to Jötunnheim's destruction, or Hela, or Odin's death."

Loki turned his head away, towards the window.

"There are worse things."

Thor glanced at Heimdall, who was looking strangely back at Loki. The words seemed to dampen the entire atmosphere. Something ominous. 

" 'Sometimes to save yourself from a lion, you must feed yourself to a dog,' " Loki continued. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself, just audible enough for Heimdall and Thor to hear.

"Sometimes you can avoid both," Thor countered. 

"Sometimes you can't avoid either."

After a moment, Loki stood and briskly walked out without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that while Loki actually would be a pretty good ruler (obviously protecting Asgard/Tesseract from Thanos above all else), they didn't cover how the Æsir reacted to him. 
> 
> And while I do believe a lot of Asgardians wouldn't mind him that much, prejudice still runs pretty deep. Loki was a Jötunn war criminal, for Christ's sake, and posing as Odin. I'm pretty sure a lot of them would hold some hostility for that. 
> 
> So... that's why.
> 
> Would you guys generally prefer shorter chapters, slightly quicker updates, or longer chapters, slower updates? I might not have a choice but I'd love to know what you guys want.


	3. Nepenthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Brunnhilde have a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you weren't aware: Valkyrie = Brunnhilde. Although she might still be referred to as 'Val' throughout the fic.
> 
> TW: very vague-ish implications to dubcon/noncon.

"Incredible. That view is _exactly the same_ as it was four hours ago. And yet you're still here, staring out of it like it's the most interesting thing in the universe.""

Loki snorted. "Things do change, you know. The galaxies in the distance. The stars begin to get a bit bigger as we continue to go in this direction."

"Incredible, once again." Brunnhilde drawled. "But not worth anyone's time. So-- I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me." The shock in his face must've been evident, because she let out a laugh and shook her head. "Not flirtatiously, not even as friends. Just to talk."

"I don't drink recreationally," Loki said. 

It wasn't the complete truth. Loki had spent years building up a tolerance so intoxicants wouldn't ruin him. Control was everything, in conversation, battle, manipulation, and elsewhere. Loki had been witness to Frandral and Volstaff's drunken idiocy, not that they were any better when sober. 

And there was always a chance of being slipped something. As the thought flew by, Loki snorted. He had become quite paranoid.

"An Æsir who doesn't drink? Who looks as depressed as you do?" Brunnhilde slapped him on the back and began pulling him down to the bar. "We're on the Grandmaster's finest transport ship, Lackey. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why there are so many bars and private rooms, does it?" 

"It's Loki. And I'm not actually Asgardian, if it helps you get the information through your thick skull."

That didn't seem to surprise her, either, although she msde a curious noise in the back of her throat. Loki conceded and they started towards the cellar. 

The ship's lighting systems were positively made for light rooms. Non direct light could filter through every crack in the paneling and fill the entire room. Fortunately, Brunnhilde read the tone well and only turned on the dimmest lights, casting an earthy glow around the usually-pristine walls. The rest of the bar was empty. 

"I suppose I should apologize for going through your memories," Loki began. 

"What, you think it's _wrong_ that you invaded my mind and showed me my past memories that have haunted me for years?" She glared at him. "No, no, nothing wrong with that."

"As I said, apologies."

Brunnhilde swung into a stool and began shuffling around for bottles. Loki took a seat next to her. 

"That's what confuses me. You can obviously use magic... but you aren't an Asgardian woman, and even so, I don't know of many other races that pass such skills through another line."

"I was raised by Queen Frigga. She taught me."

"So you and Thor are brothers."

Loki hesitated. "No," he finally said.

Brunnhilde didn't look the slightest bit fazed, and didn't bother trying to press for more answers. She began drinking straight out of the bottle, and Loki let out a little breath before snatching his own bottle and filling up a glass. 

"Well, then I guess _I_ should apologize for selling you to the Grandmaster?" Loki poured himself another glass and downed it. She shot him a dry look. "I'm only half joking. I thought he'd sign you up as another champion, after I mentioned you were a mage."

"Obviously he had other ideas," Loki muttered.

"I am sorry," Brunnhilde repeated. 

Loki poured another glass.

"I don't need your apologies. It all worked out in my favor, anyhow. I gained the Grandmaster's favor and escaped."

She set down her own bottle heavily. "Idiot, that's _why_ I'm sorry. Either way, I guess we're even, then. Does Thor know?"

"Does Thor know _what?_ "

Another brick wall. It seemed they would never be able to actually complete a conversation without backing out to avoid violence. Loki internally scowled, reminding himself to look more open. 

_Having these pressure points makes you vulnerable and gives away your weaknesses. Let her talk about what she will-- you're not called Loki liesmith for nothing._

"You didn't drag me away from the window just to share a drink with me."

"Isn't that what I said? I just want to talk," Brunnhilde responded from behind her third bottle. 

"About...?"

"Why you're always looking out the window. Have you noticed that the second I pulled you away from it, your fingers have been tapping?"

Loki realized that he had subconsciously started tapping his index finger on the flat surface of his other hand. His mouth felt very dry.

Everything seemed to slow down, and Loki felt his insides begin to get cold, but he made no outward show of it. The Valkyrie was still being incredibly vague. 

He released a little, breathless laugh. "What- out the window? You can't be serious. I don't trust the pilots to get us to Midgard safely- someone has to make sure we're going in the right direction."

Brunnhilde smirked. "I've seen you looking out into the void, Loki. Don't try and deny it, either; I know that look better than anyone."

"What are you implying?"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I think you're confusing fear with caution," Loki said into his glass. 

"You learn to be cautious _through_ fear," Brunnhilde retorted. "Don't bullshit me. You know as well as I do- sometime or another, your dues will come and you'll have to pay up. You've got the look."

Loki hid a thick swallow with a smile. "It's ironic, really. The first time I have the payments required, and I'm still avoiding it."

_Shut up._

The Valkyrie's expression morphed into confused concern. Her mouth opened to speak, but the conversation was timely interrupted by Thor's entrance. He observed the scene with a surprised look.

"Out for drinks, like old friends?"

"Hardly," Loki drawled. "It's more of a mutual attempt to poison one another."

"What is it?" Brunnhilde asked. 

Thor took a deep breath. "I'll be announcing the changes Loki suggested- about the subgroups of the remaining population. It should organize us all enough to make rations. I'd like both of you to be there for the announcements."

Loki remembered the Æsir peasant who had questioned Thor about the sleeping arrangements. There had to be a good portion of the refugees who wanted to see his head on a stick. 

"What are we waiting for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I am trying to make the chapters longer I'm sorry


End file.
